


The end of line

by Werecat203



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Break Up, Despair, End, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecat203/pseuds/Werecat203
Summary: The pain eats at every corner of one's being, forcing one to question every action you've taken. You try to breathe but it is at if the life has been sucked from you and all that is felt is an empty husk. You smile and go about your day but any light is gone, your purpose is gone, everything is gone. You stubble forwards aimlessly hoping that somehow you find a purpose but you never do, it never comes.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The end of line

It felt as if a boulder had lodged itself in his throat and stomach, the grinding heavy pain was ever-present and his mind went blank. There had to be something he could do something he could say but his mind was an empty void filled only with screaming. She looked at him with a cold determination, she had made her decision ages ago and she had convinced herself of it. In her mind, there was no turning back, in his there was only turning back. He wanted to cry but the tears welled in his throat as if he was choking, he felt as if he were drowning and the words refused to come.

He wanted to beg to plead to do anything to convince her to give him one more chance but he could see in her eyes that the pleas would be useless. It is so much easier to feel right when you are the one making the decision isn't it, the other person might try to come up with ways to fix it, to address the problems you have been having but now it is too late, you have made up your mind. You have convinced yourself that the path you have chosen, the path of ending it is the best choice and the pleas of the other person mean what to you? Do they matter at all? Did Nicks cries do anything but harden her heart, did his pleas do anything but convince her she made the right choice. Why does love make you feel like you were right in leaving?

Nick sat in his apartment his paw clasped around a bottle of whatever liquor he bought, he didn't care much for the flavor. In his paws, he looked at the ring he had hidden away, he had carefully measured her finger size, and bought it hoping for the chance in the future. He had been foolish and premature, after a year of hardship that was it, that was enough for her. Now he sat empty in the darkness, sipping on his liquor maybe tonight he just won't wake up, how great would that be. Just not having to face another day not having to be anymore. 

He sighed as he took another shot, throwing the worthless ring against the wall. Her words echoing in his head and he tried his hardest to drown them out with alcohol. The tears dropped silently from his eyes like summer rain, he had stopped trying to hold them back. He sat against the wall feeling more emotions than he had ever felt before. Anger, pain, sorrow, regret, remorse, envy. He couldn't believe it was over.

He still looked at her every day and wanted to go up and hold her, feel her, caress her. But he couldn't, everything had changed, she didn't want him to, she didn't want him anymore. He didn't know what he wanted to do anymore, what he wanted to be, what he wanted. Everything had been stripped away with her words. Now he only felt darkness and knew nothing. Was there nothing he could do? Nothing he could say? 

He would give the world if he could, he would change the orbits of the planets, he would hold the sun in place. Hell, he would dive into the dun if it meant she changed her mind, he did not care. He only wanted her back, he wanted his Judy back. The tears were back again, clouding his eyes and his judgment. There would be others, right? Not like her, she was one in a billion, she was your one. You will never find another like her, she had you see the world differently, and that difference between you that you thought would make you strong and compatible, that is what broke you. Turns out you two were too different, sure she changed you and made you better but it wasn't enough to be for her, you will always be what you always were. You are a liar, a thief, a crook. No amount of change will make you compatible with her.

She will find a nice bunny and settle down, a bunny she is compatible with. Face it Nick, it was never gonna work and you knew it. You just deluded yourself into thinking that maybe, just maybe you stood a chance. You're not special and no you didn't stand a chance, the pressure was always and will always be too great.


End file.
